


[Podfic] The Maiden of the Lake, Feminist Icon? A Critique, By Olivia Koudelka

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Discussed Historical Honor Killings, Discussed Historical Rape, Feminism, Gen, Monologue, My Character Did Her Homework I Bet The Teacher Regrets It, Siblings, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Truth Justice And The Barrayaran Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Maiden of the Lake, Feminist Icon? A Critique, By Olivia Koudelka" by lannamichaelsAuthor's original Summary:Through the worst of the Time of Isolation, we're supposed to believe that women were happy with being expected to live their lives as tragic icons? Give me a break.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] The Maiden of the Lake, Feminist Icon? A Critique, By Olivia Koudelka

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Maiden of the Lake, Feminist Icon? A Critique, By Olivia Koudelka.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225927) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:07:46
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=112GVs102Zh4EUupCiw6dsRjqn_o1-0R0)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EL6CUAcIdAbtvaC6kDQVWQIJw7npxCyb)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_The Maiden of the Lake, Feminist Icon? A Critique, By Olivia Koudelka._](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225927)
  * **Author:** [lannamichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/lannamichaels)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
